game_difficultyfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fortress 2:Classes
Main: Team Fortress 2. Welcome to Team Fortress 2, where you get to take your pick of these nine lovely gentlemen (Pyro included) and run amok killing your enemies in ways that no other game has allowed you before! You can pick the man with rockets, the man with grenades, the man with an extremely durable death machine that shuts down the enemy team just by its existence on the battlefield... the possibilities are endless. Classes sorted by roster order, which is still a pain to memorise after years of gameplay. Scout The Scout is the annoying little ball of lint in your team's panties. He runs around faster than any other class, has the ability to double-jump on command, uses ambushes and extreme manoeuvrability to kill off your members one by one, and is the class of choice when it comes to performing any objectives - thanks to his double-fast point capture speed and his ability to run away from most fights unscathed given the opportunity. He has massive burst damage, making him a threat in close-ranged combat due to his ability to severely injure most classes by using his scattergun twice. If you survive that, you can count on it that he will chase you to the ends of the earth to find you and hunt you down. He also has a pistol he can use to pick off wounded enemies, and a baseball bat which he will gladly use to smash your head in - at double swing speed with the same critical chance. For weapons, see Team Fortress 2:Weapons#Scout. Actions per minute Not yet researched - please add in when possible. Reflexes The Scout is one of the hardest classes to play effectively - basically because he dies to anything more than a single rocket and is pretty much dead if he's surrounded by two decent players. Players need to have extremely sharp reflexes to be able to scoot themselves out of danger while still managing to shoot at enemies. If the Scout gets caught off guard, say goodbye to your limbs. Research There's not much a Scout needs to know about their class. Besides double jumping, double capture rate, increased melee chance, and his other weaponry, it becomes pretty obvious as to what the Scout does - shoot people, run away, repeat until somebody dies. Soldier The Soldier does what most other classes do and do it well - but never as good as the other classes (unless you're referring to blowing everyone up into a fine mist, in which case he rivals the Demoman for that). His hobbies include shooting rockets at you, jumping very high and very far using his rockets, and destroying Engineer bases by throwing rockets at them. He also enjoys long walks on enemy control points (which he can get to quickly due to his mobility), killing enemies in solo fights, and annoying enemies who are far away by shooting rockets at them. If for some reason his rockets do not work (rest ye merry), he has the ability to use his shotgun to take out shotguns - useful when low on health, or against cowards who can't survive a rocket to the face. He also has a shovel, which is useful for the ability to rocket jump behind enemies and hit them with it. Style matters, after all. For weapons, see Team Fortress 2:Weapons#Soldier Actions per Minute Not yet researched - please add when researched Reflexes WIP Research WIP